07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Mark is a minor protagonist in the 07-Ghost series. He was one of the three bodyguards ordered by King Krom Raggs to protect Fea Kreuz and Tiashe during the Raggs War. He died in chapter 65 when he confronted Hyuuga. Etymology 'Mark' is the name of one of Jesus' disciples in the Christian bible. Appearance Physical appearance Mark was apparently the eldest of the bodyguards. He appeared as a middle-aged man with a very muscular, broad shouldered build, and was very tall. He had fair-coloured skin. His jaw was square, and he had a long straight nose, and a wide mouth with thin lips. His hair was neck-length with a long fringe, and a yellow-blonde colour. It was wavy and parted down the middle. His eyes were small and a light amber-brown. Clothing He wore the standard armour of the Black Beast Squadron. It consisted of a gray upper armour plate, with a neck guard that is open at the front, which covered his entire torso as well as bulky paddings at his shoulders. At the centre of the armour plate is the Raggs Kingdoms' insignia. Underneath the armour plate is a black shirt with gray linings which corresponds to the sleeves. The upper arms were covered with black sleeves with gray linings at the edge, which was linked to the paddings at the shoulders, and ended at the wrist. Attached to the lower part of the armour plate is a black cape-like clothing with gray linings. The outfit was finished with gray gloves, black trousers, which was tucked in the boots covered with leg braces and paddings. Personality Mark only appeared briefly a few times, but was shown to have a courageous, respectful and loyal personality. An omake in the manga states that he is kind and liked by most people. According to the omake, he seems to like being asked for favours as he enthusiastically asked what the favour was when Kreuz told him he wanted something from him. Mark was generally calm, but like Agas, sometimes panicked easily around Fea Kreuz, when he tried to poison himself knowing that it would make Teito feel happy, as Mark tackled Kreuz, together with Agas, to the ground. Relationships Teito Klein MarkAndTeito.png|Mark introduces Teito to snow MarkAndTeito2.png|Mark warms up Teito's hands Mark'sLastSmile.png|"My heart will always be with you, Prince." Mark was kind and caring towards Teito. He protected Teito during the Raggs War. When Teito entered Raggs Castle, Mark appeared in a flashback where he answered Teito's question on what was falling on them; he responded snow. Teito then tells him that his hands are shivery and shortly afterwards, Mark breathes into his hands to make it warm. After Krom revealed that Teito was succesfully functioning as Pandora's Box, Mark was visibly surprised and desperately asked if it was no longer possible to save Teito, indicating his attachment to him. When Mark was about to confront Hyuuga, he smiled one last time to Teito in order to reassure him and make feel at ease. He did not want Teito to be sad at all and highlighted that it was his pride to do this for him. This showed that he was willing to sacrifice his life for Teito's In return, Teito was also deeply attached to Mark by calling him affectionately with his nickname, 'Mar-kun'. Before he went to battle, Teito wanted him to catch up with them and made him promise, to which he answered, that his heart will always be with him. Fea Kreuz Mark got along well with Kreuz, and Mark protected Kreuz during the Raggs War. However, Kreuz occasionally made Mark do things against his (Mark's) will, e.g. in an omake in the manga, Kreuz made Mark call himself 'wild beast powder' and say 'Piong' at the end of every sentence, for the purpose of entertaining Teito, to Mark's embarrassment. In addition, when Teito gave him a leaf with a knife stabbed into it, as a form of salad, Kreuz told Mark to give up as it was the 'Prince's good will'. Both of them cherished Teito and would not hesitate to give their life for him. Also, the clearly respected each other by calling the other's names by the suffix 'dono'. Agas and Karan Mark was often seen with Agas and Karan. The three appeared to be friends, and were colleagues, as all three were members of the Black Beast Squadron. All three shared the duty of playing and protecting Teito alongside Fea Kreuz and all of them seemed to get along very well with each other. Also, they were the personal bodyguards of the Weldeschtein Krom Raggs so they spend most of the time together. When Fea Kreuz was planning on bringing along Teito around the Seven Houses of God, Agas and Mark were the ones who most notably insisted in escorting Teito with Kreuz, saying that it was unfair for him (Kreuz) to go alone, with Karan sustaining his composure by the sidelines. Abilities and Attributes Because he is a member of the Black Beast Squadron, it is implied that he is very strong for a human. This was demonstrated when his attack could split the ground. According to Hyuuga, his attack was very powerful that if Hyuuga had not been a Warsfeil, he would have killed him then. He was a highly skilled fighter, to the extent that some soldiers from the Barsburg Armed Forces were apparently shocked and impressed by his abilities, and Hyuuga genuinely complimented him on his skill. Unlike Agas and Kara, he was not seen dual-wielding therefore it is safe assume that he was not as good as the others with two swords. History Early childhood Little is known about Mark's early years. He was presumably born and raised in the kingdom of Raggs. Adulthood At some point in his life, Mark began working as a bodyguard for King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs. Manga Synopsis Teito's disappearance The night Teito Klein went missing, Mark had been in palace garden with him, Fea Kreuz, and the rest of the Black Beast Squadron, where Teito had prepared 'food' for them all that consisted of poisonous mushrooms. Mark panicked at the sight of his food, but Kreuz told him he must eat it. Kreuz then attempts to eat his own as it will please Teito, leading to Mark and Agas overpowering him and forcibly taking the plate from him before he can poison himself. The ambassador from the Barsburg Empire then arrives as informed by the Royal Attendant, leading Fea Kreuz and the Black Beast Squadron to leave in order to meet him. Afterwards, Teito is left in the company of a Royal Attendant, whereupon he is kidnapped by Vanessa Antwort. In Kapitel 41, he is seen in a flashback as Teito enters Raggs Castle. He was playing with a young Teito in the water, along with Karan, as he makes a rainbow for Teito's amusement and tells him to make three wishes. Pandora's Box After Fea Kreuz rescued Teito from The Pope, Teito rested on the table in which afterwards, Krom revealed that he was acting as Pandora's Box successfully as Teito accepted the 'body'. He was visibly shocked at this revelation along with the Karan and Mark and asked desperately if there was any way to save him. When Krom wanted implant the Eye of Mikhail to Teito in order to stop his soul from being devoured by Verloren, Mark was worried but decided not to say anything and listened to his King's orders. As Kreuz planned to go with Teito to the Houses of God, Mark and Agas volunteered without hesitation to escort Teito and Kreuz saying it was unfair but Karan maintained his composure by the sidelines. However, Kreuz indicated that they needed to wait for the reply from the Barsburg Empire so they had to remain with Krom. Mark was also present when a messenger told Krom that the Empire was using the Eye of Raphael to attack the Raggs Kingdom. In Kapitel 44, he was seen briefly along with Fea Kreuz as one of many of Teito's precious people when Teito wonders how much time he has left as he realizes that without the Eye of Mikhail, Verloren is breaking free from his cage and is waiting to devour his soul. Escort Mission As Fea Kreuz and Teito were about to get attacked by the Barsburg soldiers, Agas arrives to rescue and guard them to the Seven Houses of God, together with Karan and Mark, as ordered by Krom. As the number of pursuers were increasing, Karan and Agas stayed with Kreuz and Teito as Mark volunteers himself to stop the enemy forces from closing in on them. Teito called for Mark and wanted him to catch up with them and Mark responded that his heart will always be with him and smiled one last time. He stropped the Barsburg soldiers by sinking the land, in which afterwards, Hyuuga appeared. His enemy proved to be too strong and his right arm was ripped off by Hyuuga as a result. Nevertheless, he continued fighting him, and as a last resort, Mark got himself stabbed on the chest and destroyed the ground they were in a desperate attempt to Hyuuga by sacrificing himself. However, it was to no avail because of Hyuuga's advantage of being a Warsfeil. Agas, Karan and Kreuz were surprised by the tremor caused by Mark's last attack and looks back. In Kapitel 67, as all three members of the Black Beast Squadron passes away, Teito is shown to have cried and desperately kept on pleading on getting them to come back and to not leave him as they wave goodbye to Teito. In Kapitel 87, the Black Beast Squadron and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs is seen in a dream flashback by Millea Klein when she awakens. Krom and Millea held hands and the Squadron had greeted and informed her that her son was still among the living and is continuing to survive despite hardship. By then, Teito need not have told his mother about their deaths. Appearances Quotes *'Thi- Am I expected to eat such a things as this?!' (his reaction when Teito gives him his 'salad', Kapitel 34) *'You can't mean that, Kreuz-dono--!!' (his response when Kreuz tells that it's the 'prince's good will, Kapitel 34) *'It's snow, Prince. Here this'll make them warm.' (Mark as he breathes into Teito's hands, Kapitel 41) *'It can't be... ?! Can we no longer save the Prince?!' (When Krom revealed that Teito is functioning as Pandora's Box, Kapitel 43) *'We will escort the Prince with you!' (with Agas to Kreuz, Kapitel 43) *'We've been ordered by His Majesty to guard you to the God Houses.' (Informing Fea Kreuz, Kapitel 65) *'I'll take care of this. You guys go on quickly.' (Mark volunteering to defeat the pursuers, Kapitel 65) *'My heart will always be with you, Prince.' (his last words to Teito, Kapitel 65) *'Prince, please do not be sad. It is my pride to do this. My heart will always be with you, Prince.' (Mark's thoughts as he is about to die, Kapitel 65) *'Oh no! Fea Kreuz-sama is sick!' (in an omake in the manga) References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Articles containing spoilers